User blog:Maymurs/"What 3* Astromon Do I Keep?"
Note: This is based on my own opinion and experience within the game. I'm VERY open to your opinions and encourage discussion here and in the Wiki Discord server! [This is also a work in progress as I flesh out the reasoning for why things are good and not lol] As a new player, you're probably encountering a lot of new Astromon and you aren't sure who is useful and who is utter trash. Here's a really quick guide that goes over some units you'll encounter, if they are worth keeping, and what they tend to be good for. So without further ado, let's get into it! Honorable Mentions: 2★ Astromon Useful 3★ Astromon * Monkiki (Wr/D) - PvP unit, farmable *Mona (Wd/Wr) - Great for clearing rounds, farmable *Miho (D/Wd/F and maybe Wt) - All wonderful! Water is a decent Sap unit. Farmable *Hunter (F) *Latt (W/D, and L if yer feeling like it) - Great starter unit, farmable *Candling (F) - Great DEf Down unit, farmable *Cocomaru (Wd) - Often seen in PvP, easy to evo and is pretty tanky, farmable *Shellie (Wr) - A must PvP for Defdown and nuking water units, farmable *Seiren (Wr) - great early-game healer, farmable *Seedler - good starter sap unit, farmable *Phibian (Wd/Wr) - Wood is good Def down, water is a butt to fight with good sustain. Farmable *Wendigo (F) *Woolf (D) - "Baby's first HP Aggro", easy to gem with decent damage *Yeti (Wr) Rebirth Trash *Medusa (keep only for dark) *Seastar (keep for D, maybe L or Wr, otherwise trash) *Jellai (keep only for L/D) *Hunter (keep only for F/L) *Mandragora (keep only for D) *Beth (Titan Only, F>Wt>Wd otherwise trash) *Cosmo (use for Shiva fusion or trash) *Crowhook *Radis (keep only for L/D) *Penpen (toss L/D) *Woolf (use for shiva fusion, evo D, then trash) Closing Considerations *Minicat - Although I considered including this in the list, only the water is really worth building (if you do any atall) because it is basically "baby's first shield". Which is fine, but it's 20% SP per attack means that you have to wait for 5 turns to pass (max, less if RNG gives you blue orbs) before it can activate it's shield and although that isn't horrible that's already through the first round *at least* and probably half way into the second round. You could technically use this against a boss stage and it would be useful but considering Minicat is a summon only unit and you can get Seiren pretty easy (granted, no shield) I'd just rather opt for the easier between the two since getting to evo3 will give the best stats the quickest. *Colte (L/D) - Single target but good skills, PVP or Titan option *Seastar (Wr) - option but water miho has better sap and easier to evo/variant *Radis - although fire has potential, I felt his Predator being a weak 30% made him less desirable for newbies combined with him being summon-only until you unlock the later continents and by then you'll most likely have better options. *Yeti - Although there may be better options out here (considering her skills are locked at 60% proc rate) I still think her having Atk & Def down is rather nice and work well together. She isn't high on the suggestion list (mostly because she is summon only until 4th continent) I still think she's worth building. Category:Blog posts